Raven Claze
by rocio.dragocortez
Summary: una chica mitad fantasma mitad lobo, artista y guerrera. sus padres adoptivos son Mordecai y Rigby, pronto verán que otros aliados va haciendo


Hola todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, realmente yo lo estoy creando a manera de libro, me gustaría que no sea visto como un fanfic por que… bueno aun que les parezca bizarro , estoy uniendo diferentes series y animes con un personaje que yo cree, por ejemplo entre estos estarán Danny Phantom, un show mas y Tokyo Mew Mew. Cambiare mucho las historias y la manera de ser de los personajes, solo copiare de las series algunos hechos y nombres. Bueno los primeros capítulos van a estar monses por que van a explicar los inicios de mi personaje, pero con forme el fanfic valla avanzando se pondrá mucho mejor y se ira intensificando, solo les pido que me tengan algo de paciencia...

Esta es la historia de una chica diferente a las demás, veremos lo que pasó antes de que una de las estrellas más famosas e increíbles se transforme en lo que es ahora.

Esta es la historia de Raven Claze.

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡TOMA TU OPORTUNIDAAD PEQUEÑA!

Raven Claze fue una vez una niña humana , sus padres la golpeaban y maltrataban , al igual que algunas de sus compañeras , pero ante ellas Raven se defendía pues había aprendido a defenderse muy bien ante las chicas de su edad, pero no ante sus padres ya que ellos eran mucho más grandes y su padre en especial y su padre en especial era muy fuerte , ella solo bajaba la mirada y se comportaba sumisa ante todas sus agresiones , pero había algo dentro e todo su mundo de caos y sufrimiento , algo que la distraía y la protegía del exterior , algo que ella amaba, la música.

Raven tenía cabello negro y largo, ojos color chocolate, era alta y algo trigueñita. Amaba el arte, el dibujo, los colores, la música en especial; también amaba la naturaleza y los animales, en especial a los lobos.

Un día su padre llegó al límite, agarró un cuchillo y trató de asesinarla, Raven trató de escapar pero solo logró golpearse la cara, hacerse una gran cortada en el brazo y caer, comenzó a retroceder de espaldas , tirad en el piso, mientras su padre se acercaba más. Raven rogaba y lloraba por piedad; su padre alzó el cuchillo en el aire para exterminarla, cuando de repente, un personaje increíble tomó por sorpresa el brazo de su padre en el aire…..con una mirada llena de furia y enfado dijo "a ella no la tocas mientras estemos aquí ¡pronto Rigby ocúltala!". Raven miraba impactada rezando por que todo fuera un sueño, si no era así ¿¡acaso se había vuelto loca?!, como era posible que esos chicos, los que había visto en televisión, los que, según ella pensaba, eran seres imaginarios e irreales, capaces de existir y tener vida solo en una especie de cuento de hadas, estuvieran allí, protegiéndola y cuidándola. Entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos, el mapache con aspecto humano la recoge del brazo y le dice "levántate y sígueme", la llevó hasta una puerta tras la cocina, como un cajón gigante, la metió ahí y le dijo "quédate y espera, te prometo que te sacaremos de aquí".

Los padres de la chica y los dos jóvenes, Mordecai y Rigby, empezaron a pelear; pero su padre era enorme y muy fuerte, con un sillazo logró dejar a Mordecai inconsciente, luego se encargo de Rigby, quien quedo tirado en el piso, pero cuando Rigby cayó. Algo salió volando de su bolsillo; un control, un control del que Raven había leído en internet, pero ella pensaba que era una locura, según la información ese control tiene la capacidad de meterte en el programa de tu eligieras .Raven pensó rápido, debía hacer algo y hacerlo ya; lo primero que llegó a su cabeza, entre todas las locuras que le estaban ocurriendo fue….convertirse en mitad fantasma.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo para que su padre no la alcanzara no pudiera atacarla, cogió el control y abrió el portal; conocía el lugar, una serie que pasaban cuando ella era pequeña, sabia donde estaba todo; corrió hacia el laboratorio que estaba en el sótano y encontró un portal de metal, comenzó a oprimir el botón para la mutación desesperadamente gritando: "¡déjame, por favor, solo déjame salvarlos!" entonces una luz empezó a salir del fondo del portal. Raven sabía que una vez hecho no sería capaz de retroceder, pero en ese momento solo quería salvar a los chicos, nada más importaba. Entonces el rayo la afectó y la convirtió, una vez hecho ella quedó débil, casi inconsciente, pero aún así se levantó para ver a su padre a punto de matar a los dos chicos. Con un grito se lanzó contra su padre, en un ataque de ira lo golpeo rápida y repetidamente, con una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumana, y luego con sus nuevos poderes le disparó un rayo plasma con su mano izquierda que lo dejó casi muerto. En ese momento Raven no resistió más, se des transformó y cayó de rodillas; Mordecai y Rigby, que ya habían recuperado casi todas sus fuerzas, corrieron hacia Raven, la levantaron y se la llevaron a su dimensión para que sus padres biológicos ya no la lastimaran de nuevo; aunque ya no podían, ella era muy poderosa ahora y lo sabia; había tomado el control, había dejado de ser una niña asustada para defenderse a sí misma y a sus seres queridos, ahora era más fuerte y valiente, ya no podrían hacerle daño…

*******************************************************************************************Bueno espero que no se desanimen con este primer capítulo pues como ya dije, los primeros son medios aburridos, luego se va cogiendo más sentido y todo eso, agradeceré comentarios y correcciones, gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
